


The Company We Keep

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have been tasked with keeping the God of Mischief company for the day.





	The Company We Keep

They don’t trust me to accompany them on missions, but its safe enough to leave me alone in Stark Tower?

Loki couldn’t help but notice the irony of his situation. Granted knowing Tony Stark, he probably had some devices by which he could monitor Loki, but the fact that Stark seemed to think that his devices were a match for a God….

Having nothing but time on his hands, Loki would roam the different rooms looking for entertainment. There was always what the Midgardians referred to as Television, but after 10 minutes of watching shows that Thor seemed to find amusing, shows that involved others doing nothing but sleeping and getting drunk, Loki wasn’t so inclined to go that route. Plus there was another matter: You.

Having been assigned to keep Loki Company for the day, you were trying to do small tasks around the Penthouse in order to pass the time quickly. The so called brother of Thor had barely said a word nor acknowledged you presence so it was up to you to simply ensure Loki didn’t cause mischief. Which would have been so much easier overall if the so called brother of Thor wasn’t a handsome sort.

Walking around the Penthouse, near the hearth you noticed a tree had been brought up and near the tree where several crates. Opening one of the crates you noticed that it was full of different Christmas decorations.

I can work with this. You though to yourself. Taking out your phone and looking at photos from the previous year’s Stark Christmas party, you figured that would be a good starting point.

“What are you doing?”

Looking up, you noticed that Loki had decided to join you.

Stammering, you said ‘Well I thought since I’m here, I might as well do something constructive.” As you dug through the crate and started taking out some lights and tinsel, Loki just simply observed with bewilderment at some of the decorations.

“What’s the meaning of all of these?” Loki asked.

“Well the lights represent candles. The others, I’m not sure. It’s just something that’s become traditional here I guess. Did you ever decorate trees back on Asgard?”

“If any trees were decorated, it wasn’t by us.” Loki said plainly.

“Would you like to try it?” You asked. Loki gave a non-committal shrug.

“Guess we will start with the lights first, if I can ever get them untangled.” You said. After about 5 minutes, you realized that particular bundle would only come apart with a knife.

“I’m going to get something to loosen this. And a drink. Want anything?” You asked.

“Whatever you grab is fine.” He replied.

Going over the bar, you looked through Tony’s private collection. Noting drinks that could only have come from another country, you wondered what you could make that would be strong enough to get through the awkwardness of trying to decorate a tree in front of a God.

Grabbing the fixings for Long Island Ice Teas, you quickly mixed up the drinks and grabbing a few other tools, you made you way back over to the tree. Once you got there, you noticed the bundle of lights was gone. Looking up you saw there were now on the tree itself.

Handing Loki his drink you asked “how did you untangle that mess that fast?’

“I have my ways. Growing up with a brother who liked to tie me up for fun helped.” He said, taking the drink from you. Sipping it, his eyes went wide.

“What’s in this?” he asked.

“A little bit of everything.”

“Not bad” Loki admitted. “So what’s next?”

“The tinsel can go next” you said taking it out of the crate. You went to set down your drink and as soon as you turned around, the tinsel was gone. Sure enough, it was already on the tree.

Looking back at Loki, who by now was smirking despite himself, you couldn’t help but smile.

“So the God of Mischief can decorate. What else can he do?”

As you dug out more decorations, Loki would very quickly add them to the tree. As you emptied each crate, the two of you kept nursing your cocktails and making small talk that kept becoming more and more flirtatious.

Despite himself, Loki was finding the whole scenario enjoyable. Having a beautiful woman keeping him company was making being kept at Stark Tower a bit more bearable.

At last, it came down the most important part, the Angel up top.

“Can you give me a lift?” You asked, thinking he would physically lift you with his hands.

“As you wish” he said and suddenly you found yourself floating. Guiding you over with the greatest of ease, you placed the Angel up top and hoped it would hold.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready for what?”

All of a sudden you dropped and landed somewhat gently in Loki’s arms.

“Ok God of Mischief. I’m impressed” You said, blushing despite yourself.

Setting you back down on your feet, the two of you looked over your handiwork. While Loki looked somewhat impassive, you just hoped that Tony Stark would be pleased over it.

“So what shall we do now?” Loki asked.

Not knowing how much longer the Avengers would take, you weren’t sure what to say. Noting that it had somehow become colder in the Penthouse, you had an idea.

“How about I make us another round and we can just sit and chat?”

“Very well.”

After mixing the next round, you went to sit closer to the fire. Taking a seat on the fur rug, you reached out to warm your hands a bit. Loki soon joined you.

“For all the money that Tony Stark has, one would think he would have a better heater in this place.” You mumbled.

“This reminds me of our hearth back home.” Loki said,

“Was it just like this?” You asked.

“Well it was more or less triple this size and then some. That and the rug was much bigger.”

“I can only imagine how beautiful it must have been.” You said wistfully.

“It was” Loki admitted. “But I’ve seen more beautiful sights here lately.”

Realizing he was looking at you when he said that, you couldn’t help but blush a bit. Rubbing your hands together, Loki reached out and put your hands between his.

“How are you not cold?” You asked.

“I’ve visited places where it’s far colder than this constantly.” He shrugged.

“Well plus the whole God thing…”

“There is that” he admitted smiling.

Your hands resting gently between his, you couldn’t believe what was happening. Here was this being who had brought a lot of havoc with him when he first arrived and here you were flirting with him. Or was he flirting with you?

Still shivering a bit, Loki brought you closer to him. Laying against his chest, you found your guard dropping pretty fast.

“This feels great.” You said softly.

“Admittedly it does.” Loki replied.

“I never thought I would be paid to cuddle with a God.” You joked. 

Thinking over your comment, Loki considered the situation. God or no, he still had the inclinations of most creatures and holding you to keep you warm reminded him of that.

“Do you think Mr. Stark can see us?” you asked.

“I’ve no doubt. That’s the only way I could see him leaving me here like this.” Loki said, a mischievous idea forming in his head. “Do you want to give them something to see?”

“What?!” you said, shocked. “Say that again?”

“Do you want to give Tony Stark something to see?”

“He’s my boss!” You said. “He’d fire me! Although telling people that I got fired for sleeping with a God would be entertaining. That and we kind of broke into his booze so I might as well go for the gold.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes it is” You said as you started to sit up in order to undress.

“Allow me. I’ve a few more tricks up my sleeve” Loki purred.

The next thing you knew, your clothes were taking themselves off of you slowly. With a few simple gestures, Loki had you naked and all of your clothes in a neat pile. Snapping his fingers, his own clothes were gone.

Taking the measure of him, you saw that he was lean and muscular. A figure that was well concealed by his normal black suit.

Looking around, Loki said. “Stark, if you are watching this…Enjoy.”

Reclining on the fur rug, Loki climbed on top of you.

“This isn’t an illusion is it?” You asked nervously.”

Stroking your face gently he said “Does this feel like one?”

“Definitely not” you whispered as Loki brought his face to yours for a very passionate kiss. Wrapping your legs around his waist, Loki gently traced his fingers from your face all the way down, enjoying the sound of you moans as he did so.

Reaching between his own legs, Loki grabbed his manhood and with a swift motion, guided it inside you. Gasping as he did so, you couldn’t help but moan his name.

Wanting to make this as memorable for you as possible, Loki placed his arms underneath you and pulled you up to him. Repositioning himself to where you were sitting together, still holding tightly to you, he sped up, enjoying the sight of you looking as if you were riding him.

Feeling every inch of him and then some, you struggled to keep yourself from cumming too quickly, but you so realized that it wasn’t worth holding such pleasure back. Whimpering loudly, you let all other thoughts escape you and just enjoyed being pleasured in a way you never had been before.

For his part, Loki himself was holding back. Afraid that it might be too much for you if he let himself go, he did his best to temper his desire for you. But watching you writhe in pleasure, completely uninhibited convinced him it was worth it.

Laying himself flat, Loki let you take control. Realizing you had a God at your pleasure, you contracted the muscles between your legs and began riding Loki as hard as you could. Placing your hands on his chest to balance yourself and flexing your fingers, as your hips rocked back and forth, you found yourself digging your fingers into his chest. Growling as you did so, Loki took his own hands and placed them on your hips, gripping them tightly as you moved.

“Oh God, Im going to cum” you whimpered. At that Loki sat up and flipped you over onto your back. Thrusting quickly so that he was in time with you, Loki took quick breaths to try and steady himself but he soon gave up. Laying on top of you, he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly as the both of you climaxed at the same time.

About an hour later, the both of you were still naked in front of the hearth. Still trying to catch your breath, and trying to process what had happened, you remained silent.

“Do you think Stark has found out yet?” He asked.

“We will know soon enough.” You said.

“If he tries to fire you for this, I will fight him on it” Loki said.

“Even if he does, I can say I got fired for sleeping with a God. I don’t know of anyone who can claim that.”

“Even so, you were told to keep me company and you did.” He said.

“True, but we also drank his liquor.”

“Im fairly certain he can afford more” Loki said laughing.

All of a sudden there was a static noise and the noise of an intercom.

“Dammit Loki, that rug was expensive!!!”

Loki could only laugh in response.


End file.
